JET-Board
The JET-Board (style variations including jet board, jetboard, and also sometimes known as the hoverboard) is a device used by Jak in Jak II and Jak 3. As the name suggests, it is a device capable of hovering above the ground with sharp maneuvers, aerobatics, grinding, and, as of the second version in Jak 3, is capable of combat as well. It is slow vehicle, and relies on compound speed build-up by performing tricks and fluid maneuvers to maintain significant forward motion. It expands and retracts to activate and deactivate respectively. Jak can simply keep it hooked on his back when it is not needed. In its active state, it emits a blue glow, presumably using blue eco as its source of power. If Jak hits a guard while using the JET-Board it will both harm the guard and Jak. Citizens will simply fall to the ground as Jak rides over them. History ''Jak II'' The prototype JET-Board was designed by Keira Hagai for use in stunt championships in Haven City. When Jak raced to Keira's garage in record-breaking time, she told him to test the JET-Board out in a stunt course. When he beat the score (in the mission "Win JET-Board Stadium challenge"), he was offered a spot in her race team. Later, when Keira learned that her new race member was working for the Underground movement, she gave version 1 of the JET-Board to him to complete the mission "Catch scouts in Haven Forest" (this all being before she learned it was Jak). Jak could then use the JET-Board as he wanted. ''Jak 3'' Upon being banished to the Wasteland, Jak's JET-Board was revoked. After defending Ashelin against marauders, he gained a new version of the JET-Board, given to Ashelin by Keira to give to Jak, which included enhanced jump, higher probability of a speed boost from tricks, as well as a jet repulsor which created a radial attack around the JET-Board on command. Later, Jak had to use the JET-Board to cure infected plants in Southern Haven Forest where he passed through green eco vents to distribute green eco onto the infected plants. Characteristics Appearance The JET-Board is a thin, oval, metal plate, with steer assists on either side of the board, two tail fins in the back, and a metal bumper in the front. The top side is a plain gray platform with overlapping plates, with its bottom side being similar but with ventilation that emits a blue glow. In its retracted form the overlapping plates on the top will collapse, and only the metal fins and bumpers are visible, reducing its size by near half, making it look like a small, metal disc. Performance Aforementioned, the JET-Board relies on compound speed-build up from momentum for speed—otherwise it is very slow. It has easy control however, and can perform a number of aerobatic tricks including flips, 360° spins, nose/tail grabs, and more. In Jak II, the JET-Board was capable of basic jumps with no combat capabilities, however in Jak 3, it gained a charge jump, which involved it charging energy then releasing a blast, sending the JET-Board and its user several feet in the air. It also gained a radial jet repulsor which could harm any nearby enemies within a one-foot-radius. Albeit slower than any other vehicle, the JET-Board is a lot faster than on foot. In Jak II it will repulse a blue light if Jak hits an enemy while doing a trick. In Jak 3 this was changed and he was able to use the now-stronger jet repulsor on command. In both games Jak will get hurt if he bumps into an enemy, except for Haven citizens who automatically fall down allowing you to safely pass over them. The JET-Board can also use certain objects such as the boost pads in the Dig Site or the hot air vents in the Port and Industrial Section (Jak 3 only) to reach higher areas. There is a secret in Jak 3 which can be purchased that makes the JET-Board faster than any of the buggies. The JET-Board is also capable of storing small amounts of eco after passing through a vent, which it can leak and distribute along a surface for a limited amount of time. This came to be of particular use in a mission during Jak 3 that was similar to the A-Grav Zoomer's functionality during The Precursor Legacy in the mission "Cure dark eco infected plants". Missions Jak has to use the JET-Board in several missions, namely; *Catch scouts in Haven Forest, Jak II *Destroy cargo in Port, Jak II *Drain Sewers to find statue, Jak II *Destroy equipment at Dig, Jak II *Blow up Strip Mine eco wells, Jak II *Destroy eggs in Strip Mine, Jak II *Kill dark plants in Forest, Jak 3 *Beat pillar ring challenges, Jak 3 *Destroy dark eco tanks, Jak 3 JET-Board game and challenge There is a game at the Mar Memorial Stadium during Jak II which Jak can play and perform JET-Board tricks to earn points. Jak can earn Precursor orbs for reaching a high score. A similar game exists in Jak 3 in the Industrial Section. References Category:Vehicles